1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the user-specific selection of digital content, and more specifically, to ways of providing content tailored to users of a specific country.
2. Background of the Invention
Services providing digital content, such as music, movies, and the like, may wish to recommend or actively provide content to their users so as to free the users from the need to specify the particular content in which they are interested. Different users have different interests, and hence the content recommended or provided differs among the different users. User interests tend to be influenced by a number of different user attributes, such as the user's age, gender, and the like, and hence the attributes should be taken into account when recommending or providing content. The services may over time learn correlations of the different user attributes with particular items of digital content that are appropriate for those attributes, such as by analyzing statistics on prior content consumption and interaction to observe how users with various attributes react to the content items that have been recommended or provided to them in the past.
The user's country—such as the country of residence or of birth, which are strongly linked to user language and culture, as well as to geographic location—is one attribute that often has a significant influence on the user's interests in content. However, some services providing digital content may only gradually expand the availability of their service to different countries, or begin tracking country-specific content statistics. As a result, the services lack country-specific content statistics, and accordingly lack the ability to provide useful recommendations or content to users of those countries based on the country-specific statistics alone, at least until the considerable amount of time needed to accumulate a sufficient amount of statistics has passed.